<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How to get sucked off a guide by Alison Cooper by sky_child</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800164">How to get sucked off a guide by Alison Cooper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_child/pseuds/sky_child'>sky_child</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghosts (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A useless guide, Alison wrote a book, Crack Fic, don’t take this seriously, i was bored</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_child/pseuds/sky_child</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison writes a book on how to move on</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How to get sucked off a guide by Alison Cooper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So you’re a ghost. I’m guessing and you want to move on to the sweet, sweet afterlife. Well luckily I wrote a guide. Despite now being dead. </p>
<p>Step one. Die Well to be a ghost you have to be dead right and to be a ghost it’s preferable to be killed but someone you love or trust. For example. Thomas was killed because he trusted his cousin who lied to him which ended in his death.</p>
<p>Step two. Find something you attached too in life In order to be a ghost you need to have unfinished business on Earth so find what that is. Example Julian needs trousers to move on. I think anyway or he should stop being a Tory or a total <strike>dick</strike> idiot. </p>
<p><strike>Step</strike> three. Detach yourself from that thing. So you found what you’re purpose is. Now complete it. What ever that may be. If it’s impossible to complete guess your stuck here. Forever.</p>
<p>Step four. Identifying moving on So you have detached from life now you will see a bright light. You will also be a light too similar to when a person dies and doesn’t stay. This is moving on.</p>
<p>Step five. Getting the hell out You identified moving on your nearly there say your goodbyes then walk towards the light you have hopefully moved on. Now you’re all ready. So go on and be free.</p>
<p>I don’t even know how the hell Annie did it but somehow she moved on. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>I really hoped you enjoyed the book.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really don’t know why I wrote this I should be in class. Bye</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>